Ki-jek!
by Zaidah
Summary: Ko-jek : AkaSaku version/ Sakura yang handphonenya lowbat mendapat tawaran dari teman kampusnya, Kise, untuk dipesankan ojek online. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura mendumel dalam hati atas sikap menyetir sang pengemudi, tapi pas turun kok malah .../ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #AkaSaku


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**Ki-jek!**

Ko-jek : AkaSaku version/ Sakura yang handphonenya lowbat mendapat tawaran dari teman kampusnya, Kise, untuk dipesankan ojek online. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura mendumel dalam hati atas sikap menyetir sang pengemudi, tapi pas turun kok malah ...

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno menatap layar _handphone_nya yang hanya menampilkan _black-screen_ dengan kesal, berharap tatapannya bisa menciptakan energi listrik yang akan men_charge smartphone_nya secara otomatis. Yah, walau sudah pasti itu mustahil dan sangat khayal.

"Sial, kenapa _pake_ _lowbat_ pas mau pulang gini _sih_. Mana gak bawa _powerbank_ lagi," rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang asik mendumel terlihat sedikit berjengit saat sebuah suara pria yang terdengar agak cempreng mengagetinya, "Oi, Sakuracchi, sedang apa _-ssu_!"

"Yak! _Baka_ Ryouta, kau mengagetkanku astaga!" Sakura berseru terkejut sambil mengelus dadanya, netra klorofilnya menatap horor Kise Ryouta yang hanya memasang senyum lima jari dan tatapan sok tak berdosa.

"_Kok_ belum pulang _-ssu_? Nunggu jemputan ya Sakuracchi?"

"Harusnya, tapi belum sempat nelpon Sasori-nii, eh _dah_ mati duluan _nih_ _handphone_," curhat Sakura pada salah satu teman kampusnya itu.

"Ngg, bukannya _gak_ mau _nganterin _ya, tapi aku ada rapat _club_ bentar lagi _-ssu_."

"Hah? Siapa yang minta diantar? _Gak_ usah repot-repot, makasih, _gue_ pulang naik angkutan umum aja," balas Sakura sambil hendak berpamitan pergi, tapi langkahnya tertahan saat tangannya dicekal pemuda pirang itu, membuat ia terduduk kembali di halte kampus.

"Kenapa?"

"_Ano_, Saku-chan, naik angkutan pasti lama mangkalnya, aku pesenin Ki-jek _gimana -ssu_?" tawar Kise sambil membuka layar _smartphone_nya.

Sakura terlihat sumringah mendengarnya, "Ah, boleh, mau _dong_, _pesenin_ ke rumah _gue_, tau alamatnya kan?"

Kise mengangguk dan terlihat berkutat dengan ponselnya beberapa saat, mungkin sedang memesankan _driver_ di aplikasi Kiseki-ojek atau yang biasa disingkat Ki-jek, pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah sambil sedikit cekikikan menatap Sakura, membuat gadis itu agak heran sendiri.

"Drivernya nanti motor warna hitam, platnya **_K 2803 SA_**, aku _cabut_ duluan ya, buru-buru buat rapat _-ssu_," ucap Kise yang langsung saja melenggang pergi setelahnya.

"Oke, terimakasih banyak Ryouta-kun!" seru Sakura lantang, karena pemuda pirang itu sudah berjarak agak jauh sekarang.

Kise menggerakkan tangannya membentuk gestur 'oke' sambil terus berlalu.

"Astaga, aku lupa tanya siapa nama _driver_nya," gumam Sakura sambil menepuk dahi lebarnya.

**_Brmm!_**

Gumaman singkat Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah motor berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya, dengan seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam, mulai dari sepatu hitam, celana denim hitam sampai jaket kulit yang juga hitam. Bahkan wajahnya tertupi helm _fullface_ berwarna hitam.

Wah, suram juga abang-abang Ki-jek ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang terkesan _colourfull_ dari atas ke bawah.

"Atas nama Kise Ryouta ya?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh sang _driver_ yang mengulurkan sebuah helm ke arahnya. Dan Sakura agak berjengit saat menyadari helmnya berwarna sangat nyentrik, yaitu kuning, dan entah kenapa ia agak familiar dengan helm tersebut.

Tak mau terlalu ambil pusing hal sepele, Sakura segera memakai helmnya dan akan bergegas naik ke motor. Tapi langkahnya sedikit tertahan saat dirinya menyadari jenis motor sang driver adalah motor _sport_ entah merek apa, atau yang biasa orang-orang sebut sebagai motor ninja.

'_Shit_, kenapa harus ninja _sih_,' rutuk Sakura yang sepertinya tidak terlalu suka naik motor jenis itu.

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa banyak sekali gadis seperti teman-teman kampusnya yang berharap bisa diantar jemput naik motor _sport_ yang katanya sangat keren dan berkelas itu. Bagi Sakura motor itu memang terlihat _eyecatchy_ di mata, tapi kenyamanan adalah hal yang paling diutamakan gadis musim semi itu.

Berbeda dengan motor biasa yang bisa ditumpangi tanpa harus berpegangan dengan pengemudi, motor ninja tergolong tinggi dan memiliki jok belakang yang kecil, dan kadang juga sering tidak memiliki pegangan sebagaimana motor biasa memilikinya, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus berpegangan dengan sang pengemudi jika tak mau jatuh, terutama jika pengemudinya tengah ngebut.

Hal-hal itu tentu membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman, dan mau tak mau ia harus berusaha menjaga posisi dirinya, karena tak mungkin kan ia asal memegang seorang pria di depannya. Merasa tak ada jalan lain, Sakura menghela nafas pendek dan segera saja menaiki motor itu, bersyukur bahwa ia mengenakan celana hari ini.

Sang _driver_ mengamati lewat kaca spion, merasa sang gadis yang jadi penumpangnya sudah menyamankan posisi duduknya, ia mulai menyalakan mesin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan area kampus.

* * *

'Sialan, apa-apaan orang ini,' umpat Sakura pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Saat ini ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama sang supir Ki-jek, dan ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengumpati sikap mengemudi sang _driver_. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu melajukan kendaraanya dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan tak cukup sampai disitu, bahkan sang driver Ki-jek ini sering sekali ngerem mendadak.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura harus berpegangan pada bahu sang pemuda, karena hanya ada dua pilihan, berpegangan pada bahunya atau merangkul pinggangnya, yang benar saja, memang pemuda ini pacarnya apa.

Dan juga karena aksi ngerem mendadak yang dilakukan sang _driver_, membuat Sakura harus siap sedia memasang telapak tangganya di depan dada, agar jika tubuhnya terdorong ke depan sebagaimana hukum newton satu ditetapkan, telapak tangannya itu diharapkan bisa mencegah agar dadanya tidak bertabrakan langsung dengan punggung sang pengemudi.

Dan begitulah perjalanan pulang Sakura Haruno yang berisi dumelan dalam batin akan sikap mengemudi sang driver Ki-jek, hingga akhirnya Sakura tiba di depan rumah tercinta, yang entah kenapa terasa lebih lama dari biasanya, padahal kecepatan mengemudi pemuda ini tergolong tinggi.

"Hmm, makasih ya pak, berapa ongkosnya?" tanya Sakura yang tetap menjunjung kesopanan. Tangan mungilnya turut menyodorkan helm yang sudah ia lepas dari kepala gulalinya.

Pemuda di hadapannya tak kunjung menjawab, ia malah melepas helm _fullface_ yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Dan saat helm itu sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan menampilkan siapa sebenarnya sosok sang _driver_, Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan helmnya saking terkejutnya menyadari siapa sosok itu.

Oh. My. God. Akashi Seijurou, man!

Sakura mungkin tidak mengenal Akashi secara personal, tapi ia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Tentu saja, siapa orang di Teikou University yang tidak mengenal siapa ketua BEM atau badan eksekutif mahasiswa mereka, si tampan rupawan nan cendikiawan yang kaya tujuh turunan, delapan tanjakan, sembilan tikungan. _Hella perfecto numero uno_ lah kalau kata gadis-gadis di kampus.

Walau wajahnya terlihat sedikit berkeringat, yang mungkin saja karena efek pengap memakai helm, kadar ketampanannya tetap tidak berkurang, yang ada ia malah terlihat semakin menggiurkan. Hot damn!

'_Astaghfirullah_, enak' batin Sakura. Enak dipandang maksudnya.

Menyadari gadis di hadapannya hanya bengong dengan pandangan yang menatap horor tak percaya, Akashi sedikit berdehem untuk mengembalikan atensi Sakura.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, saya tadi tidak mengenali Anda, Akashi-san," ucap Sakura sambil ber_ojigi_ meminta maaf.

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengambil helm yang ada di pegangan Sakura sambil berujar, "Hn, tak apa."

"Ahahaha terimakasih, sekali lagi maaf ya. Ohya, berapa tadi ongkosnya, Akashi-san?" tanya Sakura agak canggung dan juga merasa aneh melihat orang se_tajir _Maha Kaisar Akashi Seijurou jadi supir Ki-jek.

Akashi lagi-lagi tak kunjung menjawab, pemuda itu malah melempar senyum tipis yang membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan berkutat dengan benda itu beberapa saat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pemuda itu.

Selesai berkutat dengan benda canggih itu, Akashi memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong dan memakai helmya dengan kaca depan yang tak tertutup, sebelum kemudian bersiap menyalakan mesin untuk pergi.

"Ehh, tunggu, Anda belum memberitahu berapa ong-"

"Tidak perlu," sela Akashi cepat.

"Yak, mana bisa begi-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura tersela dengan suara Akashi yang mengudara, "Aku baru saja mengirimimu pesan, cukup balas pesanku sebagai bayarannya. Dan perintahku adalah mutlak!"

Sakura membulatkan _emerald_nya, darimana pemuda _emperor_ itu tau nomornya? Tapi sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut, suara deru mesin motor ninja Akashi sudah mengudara dan pemuda itu bergegas pergi sambil mengatakan, "Terimakasih, Sakura."

Dan kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan. Menyadari itu, Sakura jadi semakin terkejut dan kembali bertanya-tanya darimana pemuda itu tau namanya juga? Tapi sayangnya punggung pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat di horizon pandang.

Sakura masih terdiam beberapa saat mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebelum akhirnya mengembangkan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya dan berujar entah pada siapa, "Kayaknya aku yang makasih _deh_, hehehe."

Iya, makasih udah dikasih menang banyak, dapat nomor si Akashi Seijurou yang menjadi pujaan hati contohnya.

_Fix, sobat ambyar,_ Sakura datang :)

**END**

If this fict feel so weird, **I've warned ya all**. As always, diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, jd klo ad typo / kesalahan lainnya, maklumi aja ya wkwkw T_T.

Dan untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fict absurd ini, thank u! Semoga harimu menyenangkan :")


End file.
